


Leave Your Lover

by milehighziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, i think i'm going to post a second part after i know what i want to do with it, im sorry ugh, this is kind of mellow and sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milehighziam/pseuds/milehighziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t explain to Zayn that all he wanted to kiss him. That he wanted to hold him tight, and he wanted to be the one.</p><p>He wanted Zayn to look at him as if he were his whole world, and he wanted Zayn to just love him as much as Liam loves Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so while I was listening to some music on iTunes Radio, i came across Sam Smith's Leave Your Lover, and I could just think about how the lyrics would be something Liam could sing to Zayn. 
> 
> This isn't all that long, or that good, seeing as I haven't written in a long time, so forgive me if it's hard to understand or a little weird.
> 
> This is for [Adriana](http://liamnpayne.tumblr.com/) because I told her my idea and basically I wrote it for her.

Liam hated the way he touched her. The way he’d wrap his arm around her little waist, leaning in and kissing her cheek. The way he’d hold her from behind and hook his chin over her shoulder. The way he made her fit perfectly into him. He hated the way their fingers would link, or the way his long, gentle fingers cupped her soft face when he leaned in to kiss her lips, soft smiles decorating both their faces. 

 

He hated the way he’d held her close as they rode around on a stupid scooter before setting off on tour, the way they’d kissed as if it was the last time they’d ever see eachother. And he hated the way she’d come to their shows, sitting with his mother, or alone most of the times, smiling up at him, as if he were her whole world.

 

Liam hated the way he brought her to the premiere. The way she stood next to him, left hand on her hip, newly decorated with lush diamonds sitting on a thin silver band. The way they kissed on camera, and the way they were introduced as the “love-birds,” and getting questions like “How did you propose?” and “How did you know she was the one?” and he hated her grin, and the way he’d respond looking at her like she was his whole world. 

 

He hated when he brought her to tour rehearsals at the end of March, and how she sat, staring and admiring him. He hated how he’d take his breaks to sit in front of her, hand on her thigh, the other holding one of her hands. The way they’d said “I love you” and kissed in front of Liam, and the way he’d kissed her again as she headed out.

 

Through all the agony and despair, Liam learned to keep his head high. He learned to secure himself with beautiful, caring girls, who where so gentle and kind. Ones who let him talk about how he felt, and were more of his best friends rather than anything more. He’d kept his head held high when he’d go to the Funky Buddha every night, when girls would ask for pictures, and when he’d chat with different people he’d never met before. 

 

He kept his head held high when he would talk to him about her, and how she was his everything, but there would be constant disagreements. Liam refused to let his heart get the best of him, and he refused to let him know that honestly, he was glad they had differences they couldn’t come to terms with. He was glad that he would come to Liam, to make sure he wasn’t wrong, and he had all the right when she didn’t.

 

But sometimes, he couldn’t keep his head held high. He couldn’t hold up and be strong. Sometimes he’d just have to sit at home, and let his tears flow. He’d let his heart feel heavy and, not worry if anyone saw what pain he was in. 

 

One of those nights that he couldn’t keep it in, the radio had been on. It’d been late, his room drowned in the darkness of the night, the only source of light being his laptop. He’d been curled up in bed, listening to music, when he’d heard a song that made his heart hurt more, with a terrible pang and small sobs coming up. _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain, Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name._

 

There’d been knocks at his door, and familiar voices, like Paddy saying “Liam, Zayn’s here to see you,” or the way he would come to the door saying “Liam. Mate. Are you alright? Let me in.” with gentle knocks. He wouldn’t let him in this time. He couldn’t let him see him with tear stained cheeks, broken to pieces, then have to explain it was because of him. _Can't keep this beating heart at bay, Set my midnight sorrow free._  
He couldn’t explain to Zayn that all he wanted to kiss him. That he wanted to hold him tight, and he wanted to be the one. He wanted to hold Zayn’s hand, and call him his. He wanted to ride stupid scooters, and kiss him like he’d never see him again. He wanted Zayn’s hands to cup his cheeks, and he wanted to be known as Zayn’s fiancé, the love of his life. He wanted Zayn to look at him as if he were his whole world, and he wanted Zayn to just love him as much as Liam loves Zayn. He wanted Zayn, and if that was selfish, he didn’t care. _We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old. Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know, but if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone, spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow._

 

He deserved Zayn. He was there with him since the start. He was there when Zayn was broken, or when Zayn was being bullied online–“ _All she ever says is ‘get over it’ but how can i?_ ” He was there, holding Zayn close, and smiling with him as they watched some Batman movie Liam had brought along to make Zayn feel better. He was there for him when Tricia told him his father hardly came home anymore, comforting Zayn and telling him it would be alright. He was there for Zayn though so much– how come she got to have him? _Pack up and leave everything, don't you see what I can bring?_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay idk. This was kind of mellow and sad, but I have a follow up being written where Liam tells Zayn, so let me know if you'd want to read that. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I'd appreciate any feedback at all!
> 
> x Ariel


End file.
